Amba Metcalfe
|played by = Ava Jayasinghe }}Amba Metcalfe is the daughter of Priya Sharma and David Metcalfe and is also the half sister of Theo Metcalfe. She was born six weeks premature and delivered by Alicia and Alicia's sister Leyla Harding on a country road. Storylines 2014-2016: Birth and early years Priya discovered she was pregnant after she and had David split up and David's got back with his ex-wife Alicia. In March 2014 Priya collapsed whilst in the café and was rushed to hospital. She was told she was suffering from anorexia which caused David to seek medical advice on behalf of their unborn child. Priya eventually attended an eating disorder clinic after a bleed. The week after Priya left the eating disorder clinic she went into labour in David's shop. Alicia and Leyla took her to hospital in the car but Leyla had accidentally put petrol instead of diesel in the car earlier in the day. They broke down on a country road without any phone signal where Priya delivered a baby girl on the back seat. The baby was initially fine and cried, but as the paramedics arrived she began to have difficulty breathing arrived and the was rushed into the intensive care baby unit when they got to the hospital. The doctors told David and Priya that their daughter had sepsis but she eventually pulled through and they decided to name their daughter Amba. In February 2015 Nicola King took Amba out for a walk while Priya got her nails done. She was forced to shelter from the weather in a barn on Butler's Farm but James Barton locked the barn without realising that Nicola and Amba were inside. Priya began to worry when Nicola didn't return and her husband and sister couldn't get hold of her. She and David called the police. The next morning James let Amba and a furious Nicola out of the barn and Nicola took Amba back to David and Priya. Nicola was arrested for kidnap but was later released. A few days later Priya worried that there was something wrong with Amba so she and David took her to hospital, where she was diagnosed with a chest infection but was fine. In August 2014, Priya and Amba moved in with Priya's boyfriend Rakesh Kotecha at Victoria Cottage. In June 2015, David and Alicia moved to Portugal, although David made frequent trips back to visit Amba. In August 2015, David returned from Portugal after his dad Eric Pollard lost his wife Val Pollard in the Village hall helicopter crash. The following month Rakesh, Priya and Amba moved into Mill Cottage. 2017 to present In April 2017, Priya is worried when she discovers that her brother Jai's ex-drug addict girlfriend Nell is staying with him at Holdgate Farm as she is uncomfortable that she's around Amba. However, in May she decides to invite her for Amba's birthday party. That day, Priya and David realise that Amba is missing as they both thought she was with the other one. They discover her behind the counter in David's shop with pills in her hand. Panicked David and Priya try to establish what the pills are, if Amba has taken any and how she got them in the first place. The blame soon falls on Nell when Priya recalls Amba was playing with her handbag earlier. Nell admits she doesn't know if they were hers. Nell takes a packet of pills out her bag and everyone is relieved that Amba hasn't taken any. Priya tells Nell she makes her sick but is left feeling guilty when Nell discloses the pills are anti-depressants. In March 2018, Amba inadvertently became the catalyst for suspicions of child abuse by Priya when, on the day before the 2nd birthday of her cousin, Eliza Macey, she aggravated the already stressed Priya when she refused to eat her food, precipitating a failed attempt to convince her to eat by feeding Eliza which caused Priya to snap, much to the distress of her younger cousin, in an outburst overheard by grandfather Rishi Sharma. Amba was among those present at Eliza's birthday party on the following day. In December 2019, Amba meets her new baby brother, Theo, after David discovers he has fathered a son with his ex, Maya Stepney. See Also *Full list of appearances Category:Emmerdale characters Category:Current characters Category:2014 births Category:2014 debuts Category:Sharma family Category:Metcalfe family Category:Pollard family Category:Residents of Holdgate Farm Category:Residents of Victoria Cottage Category:Residents of Mill Cottage Category:Residents of Farrers Barn Category:Guests of The Grange B&B